One Human,OneVAMPIRE!
by Just Me And Thats All
Summary: Maka is a a girl who has a bad home life. Soul is the most popular boy, but has a pretty big secret. What will happen when Maka finds it out. This story does not follow the story or Misters/Weapons.
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1: The meeting

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul Eater (NYA!)**

Normal Pov

"please stop, Papa" a small girl pleaded her papa standing over her with a baseball bat and empty eyes.

9 Hours Later

Maka Pov

"look girls its tiny-tits" a senior girl said to her group as they head towards me. They surrounded me, so I couldn't run. The leader, Blair, pushes me into a locker and is about to punch me when..."Leave her alone, Blair" someone said from behind the girls. It was a boys voice, but i couldn't tell whose."Souly-Bear" Blair shouted. She flicks her long purple hair back and trys to smother him in her boobs. He has unruly snow-white hair, pale skin, and bright crimson red eyes. Soul "Eater" Evans. I took this chance to run to home room. Once inside I found my seat and waited for the bell.

Soul Pov 

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled at Blair. "You know you love me Souly-Bear, NYA!" Blair stated. "Who was that?" I Asked as i watched the small girl with pigtails run down the hall. "Who? Tiny-tits? Shes the girl I told you I like to tease" Blair said monotone. "That wasn't teasing, you were about to punch her in the face" I Said through clenched teeth "and whats her real name?" "um...Baka I think" Blair said acting like she was thinking. "Not funny, Blair" I said. "Well i thought it was, other than Tiny-tits i have no idea that's Kim's job to keep track of names" she said pointing to a girl with shoulder length pink hair. "Kim do you know her name?" I asked sighing. "Albarn, Maka Class 3B" Kim stated. "Thank you" I said turning and heading to homeroom. "SOULY-BEAR DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY HALLOWEEN PARTY SUNDAY!" Blair yelled. 'ugh, i totally forgot about that, its so uncool. That Maka girl she is in my class and didn't even know, not only that she sits three seats in front of me. I can't stop staring at her, thinking how she look when Blair almost hit her. She looked as if she just wanted to get it over with, LIKE IT WAS MATH CLASS! How could anyone feel like that when their about to be punched.

Maka Pov 

Grrr, its hot in here. I guess i can take off my jacket. As i took it off i glances behind me and noticed Soul staring at me. What am i thinking? Hes probably looking at the Girl behind me. My body still hurts from Papa and his bat. I didn't even have time to cheek if I have a mark on my back from his fishing swing, before he passed out.

Soul Pov 

Man, I think see saw me looking at her when she took off her jacket. WOW,What is that? That is one big bruise. She also has a cut going up the inside of her lower arm. What was she doing? Drag racing! I'll talk to her when the bell rings."Today we will be learning how to waltz" Miss Marie says. Maka visibly tensed at this. Wait, that means I have to have a partner, "OH NO!" I yelled as a HUGE group of girls crowed my desk. "Soul be my partner" "no mine" "back off hes mine" They yelled. "That I will be picking,Now get back in YOUR SEATS!" Marie yells. Yes, I mentally shout. "OK now Ox/Kim, BlackStar/Tsubaki, Liz/Kid, Patty/ Crona..." Marie continues until almost everyone has a partner, my chance of being with Maka are like 7/10 now. "Soul and Maka" Miss Maire Reads. Maka sinks in her seat, as fan girls girl her death glares. HAHAHA, YES!

Maka Pov

I don't want to waltz let alone move, I'm in to much pain. I REALLY don't want to dance with Soul Evans. "Hey, get up." Soul said appearing beside me. "Do I have to?" I said Just noticing the cut on my arm from 3 days ago when Papa found a knife. I pulled my jacket on quickly and got up. I started to the gym with the rest of the class. Soul garbed my arm "get off" I said flinching a little out of habit. I hope he didn't see. "Why did you just flinch?" he asked reaching for my arm again. I hurry up and moved. "N-No reason"I hope he didn't catch the move to get away. "Whatever, anyway whats up with that huge bruise on your back?" Soul asked and I cringed as he said it. Oh No, how am I going to cover this one up. It's not the first time someone has noticed a cut or bruise, but i always find a reason to say. I just can't think with his blood-red eyes staring intensely at me. "I...um...fell, yeah that's it fell..." He raised an eyebrow at me unbelieving my story. So, I continued "...down my stairs , last night" I'm starting to get nervous.

Soul Pov

She really thinks I'll believe she fell down stairs, HAHA is she stupid. Why did she flinch when i touched her and cringes when i question her? She looks so afraid, but of what, Blair probably. hmm I think I'll pry a bit more. "Lair" i say very calmly and she starts to ring her hands in front of her. "N-N-No I'm not! she yells , but I caught the fear that crossed her eyes, That fear, that I saw, was not from a bully it was something worse. "I got to go" She said and quickly ran out of the class room. "Wait..." I said, but she was gone "...were in the middle of class." Ugh, What now...

Maka Pov

OH. MY. GOD. He could have figured it out. I'm running to I don't know where. I left the school as fast as I could, with out even thinking about class. I know I'll go to Death Cakes. Miss Marie's husband, Stein, owns it. Stein knows my father and his 'problems'. So he usually cleans me up when I'm injured. He, also, has a private doctors practices. The only reason he owns Death Cakes is for Marie. I'm here, i finally realize I'm out of breath and panting like crazy. I almost fell when stein comes rolling out, I mean like on a desk chair. He sends another chair to catch me from falling. "Maka, What brings you here?" Stein asks.

**A/N: Well this is my first SoulXMaka fan fiction. Don't be to harsh. Please. Now a note from my editor (best friend how looks every thing over)**

**animefreak44621 (on ): Dang Sasuke it took you three weeks to write one chapter. GET TO WRITING!**  
**Me: SHUT UP!**  
**animefreak44621: NEVER Sempi Sasu-chan! But that was a good chapter. Write more! :)**


	2. The Beast

Chapter 2: The Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Sadly .**

Soul Pov

Well that was great Maka and i got a zero on that project, since she ran out. Where the hell did she go any way. "Ugh, I need a donut!" I pouted. Off to Death Cakes!

At Death Cakes

"CLOSED, what the fuck! What about my donut needs!" I yelled than the door creaked open. "Soul!" Maka yelped in surprise. "Maka, why did you run away like that? We got a zero for the dance project." I said calmly. "I-I...Um...needed...A Donut!" She answered, nervously. "In the middle of fucking class" I said through a clenched jaw. "Yup couldn't wait another minute to get one." Wow, does she think I'm stupid. "No one needs a donut bad enough to leave in the middle of class and get a zero, especially a bookworm like you!" I yelled. "WELL SORRY! I DISLIKE BEING INTERROGATED!" she shouted back angrily. Feisty, I like that. I look down at my watch. CRAP! its almost night fall and I'm getting hungry, that's never good.

Maka Pov

What is this Jerks problem! He is so annoying! "I have to go!" Soul yelled and started to take off, but froze with his back towards me. "What? forget how to get home" I Snickered. "No" his was cold, harsh,and empty. He turned around...his e-e-eyes...their almost...glowing.

Soul Pov

Blood! I need Blood! Crap I should have just went straight home. Stupid Donuts. "R-Run..." I whispered. I think, hope. Maka heard me. "S-Soul? Maka questioned "What sweet-heart? Never saw a albino before?" Crap not him anyone, but him!

Maka Pov

I heard a cold, deep voice from behind me. I turned to see a tall man with very light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Who the..." I was cut off by a blast of wind and the man had his hands warped around my waist. "Wes...Let go of her" Soul growled. "Aw Soully whats this little human to you" Wes fake pouted "Just want to have a little fun." Soul was right beside me in a second pulling Wes hands off me. As soon as i could move, I was clutching on to Soul's neck with tears threatening to fall.

Soul Pov

When I pulled Wes hands from around Maka, I was attack by her holding on to my neck for dear-life. "No fair Soul! She was my toy first, Not yours" Wes pouted. I just growled. "I'm no ones TOY!" Maka yelled letting go of me, but staying close. I smirked at her, Feisty. Than i was brought out of my thoughts. "Aw but to Soul and me thats all you are" Wes said getting over his fit quickly. "Soul...?" Maka questioned, Emerald eyes looking into red ones. "Or should I say dinner" Wes stated fear crossed Maka's eyes , still watery with one lonely tear sliding down her cheek. "Shut. Up. Wes. I'm not you so back off and get lost!" I growled pulling Maka in, Ignoring the fear filled yelp that escaped her mouth. "HAHA We'll see about that" with that Wes was gone.

Maka Pov

I'm being held firmly against Soul's chest. He smells sweet almost like strawberry. His chest is strong and his arms are warped tightly around my shoulders. "I'm sorry...I should have left when you told me too, Soul" I said resting my head on his chest. "It wasn't your fault, Maka, I'm just glad your okay" Soul said softly. I'm scared, but i feel safe in Soul's arms.

Soul Pov

I need to go, but i don't want to let her go knowing what happened scared her. Ugh! what am i doing i didn't even know this chick existed until this morning. "I should get home" Maka said slowly pulling away. "Man, this is so uncool..." i whispered to myself as she started to walk away. "I'm walking you home" I said catching up to her. "N-No, I'm okay. It's not that far from here" she said waving her hands in the air. "Come on, Its the least I can do after my big brother, Wes, attacked you" I said trying to convince her to let me walk her home. "Brother?" she said nervously. "Sadly yes, but I'm nothin' like him" I stated. "You can only walk with me until where a block away I don't need a creepy albino knowing where I live" Maka said flatly. "Hey, I'm not creepy!" I argued.

Maka Pov

"Ssuurree" I sang. We walked in a conformable silence. I almost forgot he was their until we got to my house. "Is this your house?" Soul asked walking up the steps behind me. "Yes, you can go now!" I almost yelled. "What no kiss goodnight" He chuckled. I knew he was joking, but i still turned bright red. "Maka, if thats you, you better get your ass in here!" My Papa's vocie cut through the air, like nails on a chalk bored. Papa through the door open to come fac to face with Soul. "Who the hell are you?" Papa growled. "Me, who are you? Old man" Soul growled back. "Why you little bastered" Papa shouted. Soul and Spirt, Papa, started sizing each other up. Papa takes a step forward, but I step in front of Soul with my back towards Papa. "Soul, please just leave" I bagged, my eyes watery.

Soul Pov

I just turned away and walked down the steps. I heard their door slam guessing they went in side. "Papa, please no...Stop..." I heard, that sounded like Maka. I'm half-way down the road now. Its fine Maka is at home probably sleeping. A glass breaking scream broke the silence. What the fuck?

**A/n: Mawhahahahaha, Cliff hanger! Anyway I hope you are all enjoying my fanfiction. Animefreak44621, my so called editor, isn't here right now so no note from her. I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews on the last chapter they really motivated me and Sorry for the spelling mistakes and put fishing instead of finishing on one part it was 2am. I'm Sorry 0.0 Please continue reading. I'm going to try to get Chapter 3 up tomorrow because I'm going to be going to Colossalcon 11. So I won't be able to upload until (i use that word a lot) next week.**


	3. Almost Safe

Chapter 3: Almost Safe

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul Eater or any charters**

Maka Pov

Papa pushed me inside and into the edge of the table. He slammed the door. Crap I hoped he was sober, I was wrong. screamed, but as usually no one came to my rescue. I tried so hard to get Papa to stop. My eyes widened as Papa pulled the black scythe, with a cross top where the blade meets the handle, off the wall. I screamed as loud as I could when he slashed it towards me. I had some sense and rolled over so it only scratched me, but he went to hit me again. I couldn't move, but before I could even blink Papa was in the wall and Soul was kneeling in front of me. "Come on before he wakes up" Soul said extending his hand to me. I just took it and didn't even proses what happened until I was in Soul's room sitting on his bed.

Soul Pov

What the hell am I thinking! Wes is going to be home any minute. Ummm...where can I hid her? Ugh no that won't work Wes will smell her. She smells so sweet, the blood running thickly through her body...No Soul snap out of it.

Maka Pov

Soul keeps pacing back in forth looking very panicked. "um...Soul..." "Huh?...oh Sorry are you okay?" he asked kinda fast. "I think..." I look where Papa scratched me. "Crap I'm bleeding...Sorry" I said realizing I got it on his bed. Soul's eyes widened as he stepped backwards. "Soul, are you okay?" I asked standing up. "BlackStar!" Soul yelled and ran out of the room. Leaving me very confused. When he came back in, he throw a wet rage, a towal, and gaze at me. He had a phone and was dialing a number, while staying very far away from me. So I just cleaned the cut on my leg.

Soul Pov

I called BlackStar while she cleaned her cut. Oh Death that was close at least I keep a stash of blood bags in the fridge. 'Ring Ring...Ring Ring' Come on pick up. "Hello Your God Demands to be Told Who's Calling!" BlackStar yelled. "It's Soul, Hey I need a favor" I said softly. "HAHAHA YOU NEED..." I cut him off. "I'll be right over" I yelled hearing the front door open. "Soul I'm home" Wes yelled from the living room. I walked over to the window and threw it open. "Come on" I said stepping on to the fire escape. "Um...Okay" she said, hesitantly following. We made our way to the street from Wes and I's 6th floor apartment. "Follow me" I said walking quickly down an ally, Maka followed closely. We made it to a small one-story house, BlackStars house. "BlackStar" I yelled walking in to the house. "You called your God!" BlackStar yelled jumping down from the chandaler. "EEP" Maka screamed almost jumping onto my back. "Who's she?" BlackStar ask, surprisingly calm, looking behind my back. "This is Maka, she is going to be staying with you for now" I said. "I am?" Maka asked, softly, taking a step out from behind me. "BlackStar is someone here" someone yelled from down the hall. "Yeah, It's just me, Tsubaki" I said.

Maka Pov

A girl, Tsubaki I think, with long raven colored hair in a high pony tail with dark colored eyes came out of a room down the hall. "Hello Soul and may I ask who is this?" she said motioning to me. "Hello, I'm Maka" I said. "She is going to stay with you guys for awhile. I'll explain everything later." Soul said calmly. "I still don't understand why I can't just go home. I'll be okay." I almost whispered. "No" was all Soul answered. I wanted to argue, but I knew he was just looking out for me. I don't know why, but I feel like I have Known him my whole life.

Soul Pov

She really thinks I'm going to let her go home now. She must be high (a/n: Drugs are bad stay away from them). "That's how you got the bruise and cut, isn't it?" I asked softly. BlackStar and Tsubaki gave me a confused look, but I ignored it, looking at the ground, "Yes" she confessed. I just warped my arms around her waist and held her against my chest. I...think...I'm...No you can't be, Thats uncool, but...No! "Go Soul! But shes a little flat-chested" BlackStar yelled. He was going to continue until Tsubaki slapped her hand over his mouth. I slowly pulled away, so i could look into her eyes. "I have to go home now before Wes comes looking for me" When I said this Maka held onto my shirt tightly. "It's okay your safe here" Tsubaki said putting a hand on Maka's shoulder. Maka and Tsubaki went down the hall to get ready for bed. It is almost mid-night. "Thanks for this, BlackStar" I said. "Did I have a choice?" the calm BlackStar asked. "Not really, but neither did I. I couldn't leave her in that house with 'him'" I said. "What happened to her? she was almost afraid of me, but not at all of Tsubaki" BlackStar said. He can be really calm when he needs to be. "I'll tell you later. I have to get home right now. Take care of her. If you hurt her I won't hesitate to beat you to a pulp" I said. "Like you could ever beat your God!" BlackStar yelled. "Goodbye BlackStar" I said walking out the door.

Maka Pov

Tsubaki is a very nice lady. I think we could be good friends. BlackStar kinda scares me, but he is mostly annoying. Tsubaki and I are going to share her bed for tonight. She even let me borrow some PJs. I feel...almost safe.

**A/n: Chapter 3 as promised! Now see you next week goodnight.**


	4. School Fight

**Chapter 4: School Fight**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul Eater or any charters**

* * *

Soul Pov

"Where the hell have you been?" Wes yelled at me when I returned home. "Well you see Wes when I get hungry I tend to want to go get something to eat. We both know how temperamental I can get when I'm hungry" I said my eyes getting darker the longer I talked. "Very well Soul. I hope you had fun with that little toy, you know the one you wouldn't let me touch" Wes growled eyes just as dark as mine. "You know I don't feed on the defenseless" I growled. "Oh yes I forgot you like the ones who put up a good fight" Wes stated walk off to his room. Man, I hate him. I have to get to bed I still have to go to school.

_A Few Hours Later_

Maka Pov

"Maka, wake up?" That soft sweet voice belongs to..."Tsubaki?" "Its time for school, Maka" Tsubaki said softly. "Okay I'm up" I said getting up. "Here these are a little to small for me, you can wear them" Tsubaki said handing me a pair of jeans, a black tank top with a crimson red silk, short sleeve dress shirt to go over top, and small black flats. "Thank you Tsubaki" I said quietly. "Your welcome Maka, now hurry up Soul and BlackStar are waiting for us" Tsubaki instructed. "Okay" I said with a small smile.

Soul Pov

"Your god demands you to hurry up" BlackStar yelled down the hall towards to girls slowly coming out of Tsubaki's room. "We're coming, BlackStar" Tsubaki said sweetly. We walked from there to school. It is Friday so everyone is making plans for the weekend. "Soully-Bear" oh shit Blair. Maka slowly fell from walking beside me to behind Tsubaki.

Maka Pov

First I get weird looks from walking with everyone. Now I'm going to get beat up. Great! "Maka is everything all right?" Tsubaki asked kindly. I looked up to see Blair running to hug Soul but he side stepped. Causing her to almost fall. "I'm okay" I said softly.

Soul Pov

"What do you want, Blair?" I almost growled. "What I can't just come and see my Soully-Bear" she said warping her arms around my neck. "No you can't" I said removing her arms. "Fine, I heard a rumor that you were walking around with a bookworm" she said looking at BlackStar, Tsubaki, and Maka. All I can see is the top of Maka's head from behind Tsubaki. "Well all I see is these two" wow she is blind. "Well Bye-Bye, Nya" Blair yelled running off.

Maka Pov

Man that was close. "You can come out now" Soul said looking around Tsubaki. I walked out without a word. "Come on lets go to class" Tsubaki says. I turns out Tsubaki and BlackStar are in our class. I thought I would have known, but Miss Marie makes sure his mouth is duck taped and he is tied to his chair. The bell rang and who I thought was Miss Marie walked in. "Okay class shut up and get in your seats" that voice, I looked up to see Papa with a bandage on his head. He looked up and saw me. A victory smirk appeared on his face. Than he looked up and saw Soul, his face turned dark. "Well I am Mr. Albarn I will be your substitute for today" Papa said.

Soul Pov

I saw Maka go tense in her seat. I looked up and saw her father, a little bruised from his run in with the wall. He saw me and glared. Ha he thinks that will scare me. I just glared right back. "We will be going to the computer lab to be research on your artist for your report" Mr. Albarn said. We all got into line. I stood right behind Maka. She is still very tense.

Maka Pov

I'm scared. What if he tries something. Soul grabbed my hand. I look back and see him looking at me with worried eyes. "Its okay, Maka. I'm here" Soul said softly. "Thank you, Soul" I said in almost a whisper.

Soul Pov

That Jerk how could he put her through this. We made it to the lab. "Maka I need to talk to you in the hall everyone else take a seat and get started." Mr. Albarn said. "Hell no" I growled at him causing everyone to look at me pull Maka behind me. "What did you say octopus head?" He growled back. "I said H-e-l-l N-o" I said slowing it down for him. "She is my daughter. I may speak to her when I want" He said. "And I said Hell No" I growled. He punch me in the face. "Soul!" Maka cried. "I'm okay Maka" I said. I punched Spirit in the face and than kicked him in the gut. Before he could get up I pulled Maka out of the school and to the one place I hid from my brother.

Maka Pov

"Soul hold on your hurt" I said seeing Soul has a bloody lip and bruised cheek. "I'm Fine" Soul said and keep walking. "At least tell me where we are going" I said catching up to him. "The one place I know has the best donuts" Soul said. "What?" I asked as we walked up to Death Cakes. "Well hello Maka, Who is this?" asked stein as we went in. I ignored him. "Soul sit down while i go get a wet rag to clean your cut" I said pushing Soul into a chair and running to the restroom.

* * *

**Hello I'm back. Sorry I forgot to update last week. To make up for it I'll update twice this week, Hopefully. Until next time my dears.**


	5. Screw Head

**Chapter 5: Screw Head**

**Disclamer:I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul Pov

"Hello" a man in a desk chair said. HOLLY CRAP! He Has A SCREW COMING OUT OF HIS HEAD! "Here" Maka said pushing a wet paper towel to my lip. I jump a little because she came out of no where. "Sorry for barging in here, Dr. Stein" Maka said to the creep guy with short gray hair, with a Fucking Screw in his head, glasses, and a stitched up white lab coat. "Its okay, we are having a slow day anyway" Dr. Stein said. "Papa and Soul had a little fight" Maka said in a depressed voice. I stayed quite the whole time, one because Maka had a paper towl pressed to my lip and two I'm still shocked she knows this creepy guy. "I'm going to go get some ice for his cheek" Stein said rolling away. "Soul...are you okay?" Maka asked softly. "Yeah, Maka, I'm fine. It's just a little cut and a bruised cheek" I said with a grin. With that Stein came rolling back in with an ice pack that has stitches on it. "Here Soul, right?" Stein asked. "Yeah" I said taking the ice pack from him and putting it on my cheek. "So, Maka, How are you? Spirit wasn't very drunk last night I hope" Stein ask Maka monotone. "No he just tried to kill her with A FREAKING SCYTHE!" I yelled good thing we were the only ones in there. "Where did he cut you?" Stein asked. "On my leg" Maka said quietly. "Go put on a pair of Marie's shorts. They will be a bit big, but that way I can examine your cut" Stein said pointing to a door in the back of the shop. "Okay" Maka said going to the door. "I have two questions for you" Stein said looking me straight in the eyes, I think I couldn't really see them from the glare. "What are the?" I asked in a low voice. "One your already healed so why do you still hold that ice pack to your cheek? and How did you find out about Maka's father, Spirit?" Stein asked quietly. He knows...but how in less he is..."I'm not _one of you_, If thats what your thinking. I just grew up in a place where everyone learned how to tell how is and isn't or you died" Stein said very monotone "Now answer my questions." "For the first one I have to keep up my act of being human, and for the second one I saved Maka's life last night. If not for me she would be dead" I answered. "Don't you mean you saved her life twice last night?" I stared at him in shock. Before I could say anything, Maka walked in wearing a par of shorty shorts, That did not look big at ALL!. "I found these in the spear bedroom. I hope it's okay that I'm wearing them" Maka said embarrassed. "Yes thats fine Marie bought them for you to wear next time you came over" Stein said, in his voice that is almost always monotone. "Oh okay, I'll make sure to thank her next time I see her" Maka said taking a seat in front of Stein as he began to unwrap the gaze on her lower leg and look over the cut .

_30mins Later_

Maka is all bandage up and my injury is all ready healed. WE EVEN GOT DONUTS! Calm down, Soul, thats uncool. "Thank you, Dr. Stein" Maka yelled waving back to the creepy doctor. "Yeah Thanks" I mumbled with donuts in my mouth. "Hey, What time is it?" I ask Maka once i was done with my donuts. "Three' clock" She said looking at the clock in time square. "Lets go to the park" I said. "What?" she gasped. "I said we are going to the park" I said heading to the park. "O-Okay" she mumbled following me.

Maka Pov

I feel weird walking around with Soul like this. Yet, I'm scared. "I'm going to grab us some ice cream cones what kind do you want?" Soul ask, sitting me on a bench. "Vanilla" I said quietly. "Okay" He said heading to the ice cream cart to stand in a pretty long line. Hmm its a nice day the sky is cloudy, but little chance of rain and there is a slight brease. "Hey Beautiful" Someone said from beside me. I look over to see a boy with sandy blonde hair, mellow green eyes, purple plaid pants with a white belt, a white long sleeve button up shirt with the last few buttons undone, a black tie, and a black spike choker. "H-Hello" I whispered. "I'm Hiro" he said. "M-Maka" I stuttered. I don't trust men. "Now tell me whats a pretty little thing like you doing out here alone, Maka?" Hiro asked reaching out to touch my face. I leaned away so he wouldn't touch me, but he didn't notice, or didn't care, and reached out fr my chin. Than a hand garbed Hiro's wrist. "Shes not alone" They growled. I looked up to see Soul glaring at Hiro. Hiro pulled his hand from Soul's grip, I could already tell he was going to have a bruise where Soul was holding his wrist. They just stood there glaring at one another. Than I noticed "Soul, what happened to your cheek?" I asked looking straight at it. "What?" He asked watching Hiro walk away. "The bruise is gone and so is your cut" I said garbing his chin. "They healed" He said looking down at me as much as he could with his chin in my hand. When he said this every thing from the passed few days came crashing down. " Wait wait so when your brother attacked me he said something about me being dinner, your eyes glowed, you freaked out when I was bleeding, your extremely strong, and you heal very fast. What the hell are you a fucking vampire?" I almost yelled. "Whoa slow down their" he said putting his hand on my head. "Yes I'm a vampire. I thought you figured it out by now, but you can't tell anyone." "Than why aren't you sparkling in the sunlight?" I ask sarcastically. "This isn't Fucking Twilight!" Soul yelled.

* * *

**Well here you go. I will be trying to update once a week but not on the same day most likely. I also have no Idea where this story is going I'll think up something. Thank You to every one who reviewed your all so nice!**


	6. Beach Day

**Chapter 6: Beach Day**

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**OMS (Oh My Shinigami) there is a author note at the beginning. Any who I just wanted to tell everyone my inspiration Quit so this is going to be like a filler chapter, doesn't mean you shouldn't read it (I know people skip filler episodes), until I hire a new one.**

* * *

Maka Pov

Its been a month since I found out Soul was a vampire. Things have been pretty quite, but Soul has not. "MAAKKAA, I'm bored" Soul complained for the millionth time since he got up. At the moment he is sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his resting in his arms beside me. Soul moved out of Wes and his apartment to a small two bed room one across from BlackStar and Tsubaki's house. He original planned to have BlackStar move in with him. So, Tsubaki and I could have the house to our selves, but BlackStar said 'A god like me could never leave a girl in a ungraded house.' Then, somehow, I ended up living with Soul in his apartment. I was brought out of my train of thought when the book I was reading disappeared from my hands. "Give me my book back, Soul" I yelled. "No, we are going to the beach" he said sternly. "Huh?" I asked. I think I missed something. "We are going to the beach go get changed. I'm going to call Tsubaki and BlackStar to tell them to meet us there at noon. Its already 11:30, you have a half an hour to get ready. Now Go!" Soul said sounding like a father, but not my father a good father. My father could care less if i was living or dead. I haven't seen him since that day at school, I'm glad. I ran off my room to get ready I don't have much, but Soul was able to sneak me into my father's house to get some of my clothes and a few belongings. No more of that depressive thinking. I'm going to the beach! "Nya" "Hi Blair" I said reaching down to the scratch the slightly purple cat on the window ledge. Blair is a stray cat Soul and I brought in. She used to hate me and hiss at me me when I was in the same room, but was always on top of Soul. So he though it would be funny to name it after a girl that hates me to the core. "Time to go, Maka" Soul yelled from the living room. "Coming" I yelled running out of my room.

**5 Minutes Later**

Soul Pov

"Bow down to me my minions" BlackStar yelled as Maka and I walked up to Tsubaki and him. "Shut up, BlackStar" Maka said coming to be less scared of BlackStar and me. She was never really that scared of me, but she would have moments when she would get a little frightened. "Come on lets go change into are suits" Tsubaki said dragging Maka to changing rooms leaving me and BlackStar to set every thing up.

Maka Pov

I'm in the changing room, but I am not going out in this. Soul thought it would be funny to switch my bathing suit. I had a black one- piece dress suit. Now I'm standing here in a two- piece. Its green, it has a skirt bottoms and a bikini top. I walked out of my both to find Tsubaki in a black bikini with light blue stars all over it. "Maka, you look cute with your pigtails and bathing suit." Tsubaki squealed. "I'm going to see if the boys need any help" she said as she left. "Well well, if it isn't Tiny-tits" Blair said as I turned to stood there with some of her friends, I like to call them demons though since they follow the devils spawn around. "I don't want any trouble, Blair" I said softly. "You should have thought of that before you took my Soully-Bear away" Blair all, but shouted. She stepped forward and slapped me across the face. I had a look of surprise and pain on my face. That was the first time I had been hit , on purpose, since Soul saved me. "Hey Whore, What the hell are you doing?" a girls voice asked from the door way. "Yeah, What you doin'" said what sounded like a child's voice followed by loud laughing. I looked up and saw a tall girl with long blonde hair standing beside a shorter girl with short blonde hair. They both have sky blue eyes. "Blair, Those are the Thompson Sisters" Kim said. "We were just leaving" Blair said pushing pass them, but not before shooting a death glare at me. "Hey, are you okay?" the older looking one asked. "Yeah, Thank you fro that" I said looking down with a hand one my cheek. "No prob. hahahaha" said the younger one. "I'm liz and this is my little sister Patty" Liz said. "I'm Maka, nice to meet you" I said holding my hand out to Liz. "You too. That girl has been bugging are friend Soul, anyway. So, why not scare her a bit now." Liz said. "Are you here alone?" "No my friends are setting us up a place." I answered. "We will walk you to them because I'm sure she is just waiting for you to be alone again" Liz said. "Hey Maka do you like gratifies?" Patty asked as we walked out. I was about to answer when someone wolf-whistled from right behind me causing me to jump and turn around. "I knew I did everyone a favor switching your suit" Soul said. "Maka Chop" I shouted as I slammed the spine of my novel on his head. "What the hell, Maka?" Soul yelled. "That's for switching my bathing suits" I yelled back. "Hey Liz, Patty" Soul said ignoring me. "Hey Soul" They said in unison. "Haha Maka is Soul's Girlly-freind" Patty yelled. Soul ran over and covered he mouth. "No we are just good friends" Soul said madly.

**Two Hours After The Craziness**

well I had a good day with Tsubaki, BlackStar, Liz, Patty, and Soul. I asked Soul has he was able to go into the sun he said that they can go into the sun, but they get very very bad sun burns. So he wore tons of sun screen. Its sunset and Soul and me are walking by the water.

Soul Pov

Maka looks so beautiful in the moon light like she was born a creature of the night. I long for her. Soul snap out of it listen to your self "Long for her" What is this the 18th century. Of course not! 'Plus your to different, she could never love you' Its worth a try. I reached out and grabbed Maka's hand. She just squeezed my hand and moved closer. I stopped and turned Maka towards me. "Soul, Wha..." I cut her off by pushing my lips passionately to hers. Maka wraped her arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

* * *

**Well hope you like. I think my new inspiration is pretty good I hired it half way through. Sorry it took so long to update. I think Maka's Pov made her a little ADD but thats just how my mind works. Please Review and tell me any ideas for this story *wink wink nudge nudge* Until Next Time!**


	7. AN

Hey This is just a fast authors note. Please Read! No I am not stop this fic. I just though i should tell you my updates are going to be coming slower because school starts in two weeks and Tennis already started so I don't have much time and on top of that I have become addicted to Sasunaru/Narusasu fanfictions, I will try to post another chapter before school starts. Than I will try to update One or Two times a month I'm sorry thats not much, but I'm just starting High School and its going to be rough. I do have some study halls I'll try to write in there. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter!


	8. He's Returned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nya :((**  
**Chapter 6: First Date**

**Maka Pov**

As we pulled away from each other, I looked into Soul's crimson eyes... "HAHAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU GUYS MAKA WAS SOUL'S GIRLFRIEND!" Patty yelled "Run" Soul said and we went running down the beach with Patty, Liz, and BlackStar chasing us. This started out a like a normal day, but it turned into a crazy, tiring, and amazing day.

**Soul Pov**

Man, this is a great way to end a great day. Maka and I stopped as we got to my motorcycle, I pulled her in for one more breath taking kiss before we got killed by questions. "Maka?" I ask. "Yeah, Soul?" Maka said. "lets not rush this" I said gesturing between us "We only meet a while ago" "I feel the same way" Maka said as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She giggled a little as she watched BlackStar trip on his way to us and fall one his face. I could help, but laugh. "Lets go home" I said to Maka. Than right before Patty made it to us we took of on my motorcycle.

**Third Person (Me) Pov**

"You say she was taken away from you?" asked some cloaked in a dark coat. "Yes, by some stupid albino boy!" Spirit yelled. "An albino you say?" The cloaked figure asked. "Yeah, Soul..." "Evans" Cut in the Figure "It seems we have a common enemy". The cloak figure pulled down his hood showing his blonde hair. "So you'll help me?" Spirit pleaded. "Possibly" He answered calmly.

**A/N: I Think I Should Say Sorry For This Being So Late. I'm Soooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry I'm Going To Start Working On The Next Chapter Tomorrow. Also, Sorry For It Being Soooo Short. I Have A Question How Many Of You Thought It Was Going To Be The Snake Lady (Can't Think Of Her Name At The Moment)? I Did But Changed It At The Last Moment. Next Chapter Will Be Up As Soon As Possible! Byez Byez!**


End file.
